Substitute
by RazzDazz
Summary: I saw it coming. I tried to prepare myself mentally for the confrontation. My eyes widened in dread - he wanted me to stand in for the top model... TAMAKI X ECLAIR -- FLUFF!


**A/N: Dear Readers, this is my first Ouran fanfic pairing of Tamaki X Éclair. I know there're many Tamaki X Haruhi fanfics, so I'm doing one on this pair. It's a spin-off from my 'Surprise!' fanfic featuring Kyoya X Haruhi. Again, it's set post Ouran, different scenario, slightly OOC and one-shot. Actually, its set before the events in 'Surprise!' I hope you'll enjoy reading it, as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

I was in the studio arranging the bridal gowns from my own boutique called Symphonia for a bridal photo shoot when he brushed past me, speaking in an irritated briskness into the cell phone stuck to his ear. This was the first time I'm seeing him so frazzled about something or someone.

As he snapped the cell phone lid shut, Tamaki Suoh, the proprietor of Glitz magazine turned to the photographer, Kaoru Hiitachin who was an old pal of his back in high school and said, "Renge stood us up."

Kaoru wasn't in the least disappointed at this turn of event. He had expected it.

"We need a substitute." His eyes fell onto my passport-sized photographs. "Like her."

My eyes widened in dread. He was admiring one of my pictures.

Jabbing a lean finger on it, he asked Kaoru, "Can you get her to model for us?"

"But Tama-dono, she doesn't model anymore!" Kaoru answered with arms flailing.

Sensing his reluctance, Tamaki gave in, "Okay, okay I'll ask her myself."

Kaoru sighed in relief.

I saw it coming. I tried to prepare myself mentally for the confrontation. Sure enough, when Tamaki approached me an hour later, there was desperation written all over his face. I shrugged nonchalantly when he pleaded, telling him that I had vowed never to model again. But as I was leaving, he stopped me at the door, "Please, Éclair."

I snapped my fingers, "Tamaki, I'm not in it anymore!"

He grabbed my hands in his, "Éclair, if you do this once, I won't bother you again, I promise."

I calmly put both hands on his shoulders and explained slowly like I would to a child adamant in having his way, firmly interjecting my declination. "I left the modeling world because I hated its sleaziness."

He nodded, looking dejected at my response. He was pouting, and playing with his fingers. I rolled my eyes heavenward. I didn't want to see him crawl to one corner with puppy eyes and mushrooms suddenly sprouting on his head.

I sighed in resignation, "Okay, but only this time."

He became energetic once more. Full of sparkles and flowers, as he spun in merriment of his obvious achievement in persuading a retired model to become a substitute for the agency's most talented but with a huge attitude problem and has seemingly gone MIA top model, Renge.

The photo shoot went well until Tamaki re-entered the set. "How is she doing?"

Kaoru quickly replied, "Great." He saw my lips thinned in annoyance.

I grew annoyed when I spotted him feasting his eyes on me from head to toe. He demanded that I should be more nimble, pliant and graceful. What? Mentally, I showed him my fist. What he really needed was an acrobat or a gymnast not a model. But, in reality I did what was asked of me. He gave the male model the sign that said 'leave, I'm taking over.' He commanded that I do more impossible and tiring routines conjured by him.

I wondered whether this was actually a bridal photo-shoot or shooting an experimental short film using a hidden camera. Then I would have no qualms in suing him and Glitz for abusing a model's integrity. I had Haruhi Fujioka's number and I knew if Haruhi were to handle this case. I would definitely win. That thought had put me in a cheery mood. I smiled sweetly at him, "I feel like Scarlet O'Hara."

He blinked disbelievingly, glancing at Kaoru who was trying hard to swallow his mirth, with a look that said, 'Women!" He planted himself among the flowers switching from maddening to dashing, and tuning his charming good looks for the camera. He was actually going to model with me taking over the place of the male model saying that the male model lacked an essential element called 'charismatic chemistry.'

I was mesmerised by the transformation and whispered to Kaoru, "How explosive does he intend this shoot to be? Charismatic chemistry… huh…" Kaoru just grinned.

Tamaki instructed that I do a semi-pirouette and he would catch my wrist. We had to whirl around as in a Waltz and then do a steamy, traditional tango swoop. He was supposed to lift me up, so I could release the rose from my clutch and place my hands on his shoulder. Then, with closed eyes and a contented face, I had to rest my head on his chest. I had grown tired and frustrated to just plain out of my mind with his incessant demands. I didn't stick to the plan. I had ideas of my own to fulfill.

I was all flushed, my eyes had that mischievous glint and Kaoru being the professional didn't miss this perfect look. Tamaki looked astounded and bewildered as he extended his arms to me as I fled away. Kaoru was faster than a gunslinger with a camera in his hands. He captured this interplay on his camera. Light headed, I did the unthinkable. I kissed Tamaki between the corner of his mouth and cheek. Kaoru took this and other perfect candid shots of him staring at me dazedly with his lipstick-stained cheek and ruffled hair.

The make-up artist clapped his hands in glee, "Instead of the girl having that look at the end of the shoot, it's the boy. I love it!"

I headed for the changing room and undressed rapidly, with the wardrobe assistant's help. I plopped into a chair, wiping the gunk off my face while the hair stylist undid the coiffure.

"Nice try for an old pro." The icy cold voice of my nemesis sliced the warm atmosphere. At her signal, the assistant and hair stylist fled the room.

I smiled stiffly, "Jealous, Renge?"

Her eyes glittered in resentment, "Tamaki's mine." Her eyes lit up when Tamaki entered the room. "Tama-darling, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

He displayed a bland expression, "This shoot was crucial. I'd to find a substitute since you were too selfish and greedy."

She flinched, before smiling, "But everything's alright now."

Tamaki turned, smiled at me, "Yes, thanks to my wife, Éclair."

Stunned, Renge gasped, "W-what…? W-when?"

My husband Tamaki replied, "Six months ago when you were recuperating after a cosmetic surgery."

"Nooooo…." Renge screamed in frustration and crumpled to floor, fainted.


End file.
